Irony
by Hanyo4
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Ketika ia rela mengorbankan segalanya, ketika itu juga takdir mempermainkan dirinya. /AkaxKuro/ WARN INSIDE! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Irony**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Irony (c) Hanyo4**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan dalam fic ini.**

 **Maaf apabila ada kesamaan ide.**

 **WARN : ShoAi, Alur kecepetan, Typo, OOC untuk kebutuhan cerita**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I've Already warn you.**

 **so, enjoy!**

* * *

Angin musim dingin berhembus sangat kencang. Pemuda itu merapatkan jas tebalnya dan berhenti sejenak tuk menatap langit.

 _Malam ini salju pasti turun_

Langit malam musim dingin yang bertebaran jutaan bintang di dalamnya, tak membuatnya takjub sama sekali. Kakinya terus bergerak membawanya ke tempat tujuan. Dirinya tenggelam dalam konflik batin yang melandanya.

Tangannya dikepal kuat hingga buku-buku jari itu memutih. Dihembuskannya nafas berat untuk menjernihkan pikiran sejenak.

Ia tak bisa mundur. Tak boleh.

Perjalanannya terhenti di depan pintu gerbang sebuah _manor_ yang megah. Dibukanya pintu gerbang besar itu seorang diri. Walaupun merasa sedikit ganjil karena tak bisaanya _manor_ itu terasa sangat sepi dan sunyi. Tapi ia melihat adanya sedikit keuntungan dari situasi tersebut. Tidak, bukan hanya sedikit. Ini sangat menguntungkan bagi dirinya.

Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah pergi menuju _gazebo_ yang berada di halaman belakang. Di rabanya saku celana untuk memastikan benda tersebut dibawa olehnya. Bisa gagal seluruh rencananya apabila botol kecil itu tak berada di dalamnya. Namun ke khawatirannya sirna ketika tangannya merasakan sesuatu.

Senyum yang penuh arti tersirat menghiasi bibirnya.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, mustahil untuk mundur.

Tanpa ia sadari, _gazebo_ itu sudah dekat. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis bermahkota _baby blue_ sedang duduk dan menatap langit membelakangi dirinya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Gadisnya.

"Tetsuna," panggilnya lembut. Gadis itu—Kuroko Tetsuna menatap sang pemuda dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Yang di tatap malah heran dengan pakaian yang Tetsuna kenakan.

 _Mengapa gadis ia hanya mengenakan dress putih tipis di malam sedingin ini? Apa tidak membeku kedinginan?_

Tak tahan melihat gadis tercintanya berperang melawan hawa dingin, pemuda itu melepaskan jas tebalnya dan memakaikannya di pundak Tetsuna. " Kau tahu tubuhmu itu lemah dan rawan akan penyakit. Mengapa kita tidak bertemu saja di dalam?"

Tetsuna menggeleng lemah. Ia mengangkat cangkir berisi _Earl Grey_ yang masih penuh dan meminumnya hingga setengah kosong. "Kita tidak bisa kedalam, Sei-kun" ucapnya lembut. Tangan putih pucatnya menaruh cangkir itu di atas meja.

Sang pemuda—Akashi Seijurou, berjalan menuju kursi di hadapan Tetsuna lalu menariknya untuk ia duduki. Tangannya ia taruh diatas meja untuk bertopang dagu dan menatap mata biru langit Tetsuna. Dimana setiap kali ia menatapnya, hatinya tenang. Seluruh beban menguap begitu saja tanpa tersisa sedikit pun. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Aku tahu tujuan mu datang ke sini, Sei-kun" ucap Tetsuna tiba-tiba. Membuat Akashi memutuskan kontak mata itu sepihak dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Eksistensinya terancam.

Walaupun hatinya gundah, pikirannya kalut, namun ekspresinya masih bisa ia kendalikan. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir Akashi. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memndang Tetsuna lagi. "Tentu saja kau tahu. Aku kesini untuk menemuimu, Tetsuna" ujarnya dengan tenang walaupun jantungnya sedang berpacu sangat cepat.

Tetsuna membuang wajahnya sejenak lalu menduduk. "Bohong," gumamnya kecil namun masih dapat Akashi dengar. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari kening pemuda bersurai merah itu. Ia mulai khawatir dengan sikap Tetsuna. Takut-takut gadis itu mengetahui kebenarannya.

Gadis itu mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit _gazebo_ tersebut. Manik-manik air mata mulai muncul di tepi matanya. Namun dengan cepat ia hapus sebelum meninggalkan jejak. Ia tak boleh menangis di hadapan kekasihnya.

Beruntung Akashi sedang kalut dalam konflik batinnya tak menyadari tingkah Tetsuna yang barusan. Pandangan matanya memang tertuju pada gadis itu tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menemukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Tak usah seperti itu Sei-kun," Tetsuna kembali mengangkat cangkir tehnya lalu menghabiskannya perlahan sebelum teh tersebut dingin. "Tidak perlu kau tutupi"

Jantung Akashi makin berpacu dengan cepat. Ia tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosi di wajahnya. Kemungkinan terburuk yang ada diotaknya mungkin kini akan menjadi kenyataan. "Apa maksudmu Tetsuna?" tanyanya demi menghilangkan rasa penasarannya sekaligus memastikan satu hal.

Tetsuna menghembuskan nafas berat lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum lemah. "Aku tahu Sei-kun. Malam ini kau akan menghabiskan seluruh keluargaku dengan pedang itu kan?"

Akashi membatu.

Kemungkinan terburuknya menjadi kenyataan.

Ia tak bisa menyangkal ataupun mengelak.

Akashi menatap miris pedang yang bertengker di pinggangnya. Pedang itu mengingatkannya dengan ratusan atau mungkin ribuan nyawa yang sudah ia renggut di arena peperangan. Pedang yang di berikan secara khusus untuknya. Pedang pemberian keluarga yang menjadi targetnya.

Tetsuna menyentuh telapak tangan Akashi yang terkepal. Ia memandang pemuda itu dalam. Sang pemuda mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas tatapan itu. Tenang dan hangat. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

Air mata mulai becucuran di pelupuk mata Akashi. Persetan dengan titel 'Ksatria Emperor' yang di elu-elukan oleh masyarakat kepadanya. Terserah orang mau berkata apa. Akashi hanya bias melepaskan topengnya dihadapan Tetsuna.

Di depan gadis itu tak ada sosok 'Ksatria Emperor' yang berhati dingin. Hanya ada Akashi Seijurou seorang yang butuh tempat sandaran.

"Kenapa Tetsuna? Apa kau ingin menghalangiku?"

Tetsuna menggeleng. "Aku takkan menghalangimu Sei-kun" jawabnya setengah berbisik.

Akashi terkejut dengan jawaban yang Tetsuna berikan. Baginya akan lebih mudah jika Tetsuna berkata iya. Lebih mudah jika Tetsuna marah dan membencinya. Toh juga sebentar lagi sang pemuda akan menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Kenapa?" emosinya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Akashi berdiri tiba-tiba hingga menyebabkan kursi yang ia duduki jatuh kebelakang. Ia melepaskan genggaman lembut Tetsuna dengan kasar. Menyebabkan senyum yang tersunging di bibir gadis itu sirna.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, Tetsuna malah menggenggam erat dadanya yang terasa terbakar. Nafasnya perlahan mulai terssengal-sengal.

 _Sudah bereaksi toh? Cepat sekali_.

Tubuhnya ambruk kesamping. Dengan sigap Akashi menahannya sebelum kepala Tetsuna menyentuh lantai. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cemas melihat gadis kesayangannya tiba-tiba meringkuk kesakitan.

Tetsuna kembali tersenyum. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar menahan rasa sakit meraih tangan kanan Akashi yang bebas dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan kotori tanganmu yang hangat ini dengan darah keluargaku yang kotor" ucap Tetsuna pelan. Air mata mulai membasahi pipi putih pucatnya.

Akashi mengecup tangan Tetsuna. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar kata-kata tersebut bisa keluar dari mulut gadis yang biasanya bertutur kata lembut.

"Semua sudah selesai Sei-kun. Dendam keluargamu telah ku tuntaskan"

Iris _Crimson_ itu melebar. Terpaku tak mempercayai indera pendengarannya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Tetsuna membuang wajahnya. Genggamanya perlahan melemah. "Aku sudah membunuh seluruh keluargaku dengan kedua tanganku Sei-kun,"

 _Diam! Berhenti Tetsuna! Jangan katakan-_

Tangan Tetsuna jatuh bebas. Ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali. "dan membunuh diriku sendiri"

 _-hal bodoh seperti itu._

Racun yang ia campur ke dalam tehnya sudah beraksi. Umurnya tinggal hitungan detik.

Akashi masih tak percaya. Ia tidak mau percaya.

Pandangan Tetsuna mulai kabur. Kelopak matanya semakin berat. Ia ingin segera memejamkan matanya dan membuat penderitaanya berakhir. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Maafkan aku Sei-kun. Aku mencintaimu"

Akashi mematung. Namun air matanya tetap mengalir deras. Di pandangnya tubuh sang kekasih yang masih ada di pangkuannya.

Bukan. Bukan ini yang mau ia lakukan.

Memang benar Akashi ingin membalaskan dendam keluarganya dengan membunuh seluruh keluarga Kuroko. Tapi gadis ini adalah pengecualiannya.

Ia berencana membius gadis ini sehingga membuatnya tertidur. Setelahnya, ia hanya akan menjalani rencana awalnya lalu pergi dengan harapan ketika gadis itu bangun, ia—Kuroko Tetsuna—akan membencinya—Akashi Seijurou. Dan menuntut balas dendam.

Dengan begitu Tetsuna akan terus hidup. Dengan tujuan hidup yang baru. Membunuh Akashi Seijurou.

Tapi semua kini sia-sia.

Gadis itu takkan menuntut balas dendam.

Karena kini iris _baby blue_ itu terpejam sempurna.

Ia kecewa, marah, dan sedih.

Akashi memeluk tubuh Tetsuna yang mulai kehilangan kehangatan. Ia menatap wajah Tetsuna. Mata yang biasanya memeberi tatapan hangat yang menenangkan, sudah tertutup untuk selamanya

Seperti raga tanpa nyawa, Akashi berdiri menggendong tubuh sang kekasih. Ia berjalan keluar dari kawasan _manor_ yang kini mulai di selimuti api entah sejak kapan, Ia tak peduli.

Salju mulai turun seperti perkiraannya tadi. Akashi merasa tubuhnya membeku. Tapi ia abaikan. Jas tebalnya lebih ia pilih untuk menutupi tubuh putih pucat Tetsuna ketimbang dirinya. Pikirannya kosong. Hatinya sakit. Rencananya gagal total.

"Akashi?" Seseorang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Salah satu dari kerabat keluarga Kuroko. Mayuzumi Chihiro. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" iris kelabu hangat itu menatap tubuh Tetsuna yang di gendong Akashi.

Yang di Tanya malah membuang muka, enggan tuk menjawab.

"Di-dia melakukannya?" Tanya Mayuzumi ragu.

 _Ya. Bodoh bukan?_

Tangan Mayuzumi terkepal hendak meninju wajah pemuda itu. Namun niatnya sirna ketika memandang gadis yang matanya telah terpejam sempurna. Ia tak bisa melanggar janjinya. Janji pertama dan terakhirnya kepada seorang Kuroko Tetsuna.

"Berikan dia kepadaku. Bagaimanapun juga, seorang _butler_ harus tetap setia kepada majikannya" Mayuzumi mengulurkan tangannya. Ragu, Akashi hanya menatap kosong uluran tangan itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Ya. Dan juga seorang Akashi sama sekali tak pantas menyentuh tubuh milik garis keturunan Kuroko" Akashi tersenyum miris dan memberikan tubuh Tetsuna yang sudah dingin ke Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi menerimanya lalu menatap lama wajah sang gadis.

 _Kau Lady terbodoh yang pernah kukenal._

Salju turun makin lebat. Keduanya angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Akashi berjalan menuju arah hutan. Sedangkan Mayuzumi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tujuan awal— _manor_ keluarga Kuroko. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, hime-sama" ucapnya lembut.

 **. . . . .**

Sinar mentari pagi perlahan masuk melewati celah-celah kecil tempat itu. Kertas-kertas yang berbentuk gumpalan bola tercecer berantakkan di lantai dekat tempat sampah.

Lampu meja belajar yang masih menyala karena pemiliknya lupa untuk mematikannya. Dan di meja belajar itu pula lah terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit sedang tertidur pulas di kamar itu masih terlihat rapih tak pernah tersentuh oleh sang pemilik yang lebih suka berkutat dengan komputernya ketika malam hari.

KRIINGG!

Dering alarm membangunkan pemuda itu dari tidur singkatnya.

 _Tiga jam? Ah. Kurasa ada kemajuan_

Pemuda itu—Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi guna mencuci muka serta menggosok gigi. Tak lupa ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Teiko _gakuen_.

Latihan pagi di musim panas menuntutnya untuk berangkat lebih awal. Sang kapten tak mau berkompromi dengan insomnia akut yang di deritanya. "Kurasa aku butuh kopi pagi ini" gumamnya kepada diri sendiri. Tangan kanan Kuroko memegang novel yang bersampul hitam bertuliskan ' _Black rose'_ di covernya. Langkahnya lurus kedepan walaupun matanya terus tertuju pada objek yang sama.

Walaupun masih pagi, tetapi hawa panas sudah menjalar kemana-mana. Terbukti dengan banyaknya orang yang memilih untuk menggunakan payung di sekitaranya. Kuroko menyesal karena lupa membawa benda tersebut. Bisa dibilang, ia sangat membenci sengatan matahari .

"Ohayou Kurokocchi" sapa Kise ketika Kuroko sampai di depan loker sepatunya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu tersenyum sangat lebar seperti biasanya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk lemah . jujur, pemuda itu masih terpaku dengan alur yang terdapat di novel yang sedang dibacanya. Sehinngga ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Setelah bertukar sepatu, Kuroko melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya di lantai dua. Ia harus menaruh tas sekolahnya baru berlatih basket. Tak lupa ia menaruh novel bersampul hitam itu di dalam laci mejanya. Kalau tidak, ia harus rela novel barunya disita secara sepihak oleh sang kapten yang otoriter.

"Kau terlambat dua puluh satu detik, Tetsuya"

Huh, padahal dirinya sudah mati-matian bermaraton ria dari kelas tadi. Bibirnya mengerucut tak terima. Tapi raut wajahnya masih tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"Hukumanmu lari tiga putaran" Akashi berlalu tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya yang melongo tak terima.

Sungguh, berlari dicuaca terik seperti ini. Bukankah namanya bunuh diri? Bagaimana kalau dirinya nanti mati dehidrasi? Memangnya sang kapten titisan neraka itu mau tanggung jawab?

Segala sumpah serapah ia lontarkan di dalam batin karena lisannya tak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Ia merutuki segala sesuatu yang membuat _mood_ nya hancur hari ini.

 _Awas saja kalau malam nanti ideku tak bisa muncul._

Tangan kirinya mengelap keringat di dahi. Langkahnya ia perlambat tuk sekedar mengambil napas. Sebentar lagi garis akhir. Dan ia sudah berlari tiga putaran. Tak perlu lah terburu-buru. Akan tetapi, manik _baby blue_ nya terpaku pada seseorang di luar pagar sekolahnya yang sedang menatap dirinya.

"Ma-Mayu…" pandangannya mengabur. Tubuhnya oleng kesamping tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi "—san?" ucapnya sebelum kesadarannya lenyap.

Seluruh anggota GoM yang melihat pemain keenamnya tumbang, langsung panik berlari menghampiri.

"Ryouta, cepat panggil ambulance" titah sang kapten. Dan pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangguk setuju.

 **. . . . .**

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini ia tak istirahat yang cukup" ucap sang dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Kuroko.

Dokter tersebut pamit pergi kepada kelima pemuda pelangi di hadapannya. Akashi hanya mengangguk paham lalu mengepalai mereka semua memasuki ruang rawat Kuroko.

Terlihat, pemuda pucat pasi yang terbaring dengan sebuah selang infus menancap di lengan kirinya. Kedua matanya terpejam karena sang empunya sedang berkelana di dunia mimpi.

"Dia kelelahan. Tapi masih memaksakan diri ikut latihan" ucap Aomine

"Kurasa Kurokocchi sangat mencintai basket-ssu. Makanya ia rela memaksakan dirinya" sambung Kise

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot. "Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku suka melihatnya tertidur di kelas saat jam pelajaran. nanodayo"

Sedangkan Murasakibara sama sekali tidak memiliki minat dengan _snack_ yang di peluknya. "Apa Kurochin kurang makan yaa? Tubuhnya jadi terlihat semakin kurus"

Semua memandang tubuh ringkih di hadapannya.

"Benar juga/-ssu/nanodayo" ucap Aomine, Midorima, dan Kise berbarengan.

Akashi hanya diam. Menatap lekat pemuda yang masih terbuai dalam mimpinya.

 _Siapa dia?_

Tanyanya dalam hati

 **. . . . .**

Kuroko merasa asing pada hal di sekelilingnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya ketika ia melihat sebuah manor megah besar yang terbakar. Tak jauh dari manor itu, Nampak sesosok pemuda bersurai kelabu yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis berjalan mencoba memasuki lautan api itu.

"Hei! Jangan kesana! Itu berbahaya" Teriaknya sambil berlari kearah pemuda itu. namun sang pemuda hanya diam seperti tak mendengar Teriakan Kuroko.

"Heiii! Jangan ke—" iris _baby blue_ nya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat kedua orang itu sudah terselimuti oleh bara api. Tubuhya terjatuh lemas. Air matanya jatuh tiba-tiba. "sana?" dan entah mengapa, manik tersebut seolah kosong. Tidak seperti sebelumnya.

 **. . . . .**

"Kau sudah bangun Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi yang duduk di salah satu bangku samping ranjang Kuroko. Keempat lainnya sudah pamit pulang sejak sejam yang lalu. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka memaksa untuk ikut menemani Kuroko hingga ia sadar. Namun setelah Akashi memainkan gunting kesayangannya, keempat orang itu langsung pamit undur diri.

Kuroko menatap sekelilingnya. Bau has obat-obatan langsung menyerbu indra penciumannya. "Aku ada di rumah sakit?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Kau pingsan saat berlari di lapangan. Dokter bilang kau kelelahan"

Kuroko mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia memandang lekat ruangan itu. mencoba mencari sesuatu yang pasti selalu ada di setiap ruangan. Namun anehnya, ia tidak menemukan benda tersebut dan memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Jam berapa sekarang Akashi-kun?"

"Jam lima sore Tetsuya"

Dengan sigap, Kuroko langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya. Membuat sang kapten terkejut. "Maaf merepotkanmu Akashi-kun. Tapi aku harus segera pulang kerumah"

Akashi menatap sinis pemuda ringkih itu. "Tapi kau butuh istirahat Tetsuya"

"Aku bisa istirahat di rumah Akashi-kun"

"Apa kau mau aku menghentikan penerbitan novel baru mu?"

Iris biru langit itu membulat. Seingatnya tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu akan pekerjaan rahasianya. "Akashi-kun tahu?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

Akashi menyeringai. "tentu saja, aku ini absolut Tetsuya"

Pemuda yang biasanya keras kepala itu menyerah. Tak mau mimpinya di hancurkan secara sepihak oleh tuan muda yang serba bisa.

Bibir Kuroko mengkerucut tak terima. "Salahmu yang menghukumku lari keliling lapangan"

Tatapan Akashi melunak, "Daiki saja yang lari sepuluh lipat darimu tidak jatuh pingsan"

Ada hal yang mereka berdua sembunyikan.

Kalau mereka menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Dan itu hanya di tampakka di kala, hanya ada mereka berdua.

Akashi memeluk erat kekasihnya. Membuat rona-rona merah nakal menyelimuti wajah Kuroko.

 _Aku akan melindungimu_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hmm, 4 november itu AkaKuro day bukan sih? /Ha-Chan sotoy/ wkwkwk Niatnya Ha-Chan mau ngeposting tepat tanggal 4. berhubung lagi minggu-minggu uts, jadi yaa... di percepat deh hehehe...**

 **So minna,**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**

 **-Hanyo4-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Irony**

 **Chap 2**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Irony (c) Hanyo4**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan materiil dalam fic ini.**

 **maaf apabila ada kesamaan ide.**

 **WARN : Sho-Ai, Alur kecepetan, Typo, OOC untuk kebutuhan cerita**

 **Pairing : AkaxKuro Slight!MayuxKuro**

 **[a/n : Untuk Akashi Masa lalu (Ksatria Emperor) di panggil Seijurou. Sedangkan Akashi Seijurou di masa ini di panggil Akashi]**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I've Already Warn you.**

 **So, enjoy!**

* * *

"Apa kau menjaganya dengan baik?" Sesosok pemuda yang serupa dengan dirinya memandang ruang hampa itu lekat-lekat.

Akashi Seijurou dengan Ksatria Emperor—dirinya di masa lalu, duduk saling memunggungi.

"Ya. Aku menjaganya baik-baik. Agar kejadian seperti _itu_ tidak akan terulang kembali" ucapnya tegas.

Seijurou menghela napas berat. "Jangan lengah dulu. Kau belum tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi"

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Mungkin… ingatannya sebagai Tetsuna akan kembali?"

"Bukankah lebih baik seperti itu? Lagipula yang akan dibencinya kan kau. Bukan Aku" nada bicara Akashi meninggi.

Seijurou tertawa sarkas "Cih, percaya diri sekali kau"

Hening kemudian. Akashi di landa konflik batin. Begitupun Seijurou.

"Aku heran... mengapa harus kami yang merasakan hal ini?" Tanya Akashi sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

Seijurou tersenyum kecut. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu"

"Kau sudah berulang kali menceritakan sosok Tetsuya di masa lalu. Tapi… aku ragu. Apa sosok itu benar-benar Tetsuya? Maksudku dia itu dulu wanita. Mengapa sekarang harus terlahir sebagai pria?"

"Kita tidak bisa memilih menjadi seperti apa kita di lahirkan nantinya. Aku memang tidak bisa memastikan, apakah Kuroko Tetsuya adalah reinkarnasi dari Kuroko Tetsuna atau bukan. Aku hanya sekedar bunga tidurmu, tuan muda Akashi Seijurou. Terikat dengan jiwamu dikala kau meninggalkan ragamu"

"Kau dan sosok Tetsuya di masa lalu, cerita kalian sudah berakhir. Setidaknya biarkan kami—aku dan Tetsuya masa sekarang, melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang"

Seijurou bangkit dari duduknya lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Akashi. "Tidak semudah itu" ia memandang pemuda _crimson_ yang serupa dirinya dengan tatapan liar.

 **. . . . .**

Kuroko merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Satu bab selesai. Tinggal menunggu sang editor menghubunginya apabila terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan.

Manik biru langitnya menatap lekat ke arah jam weker di pojokkan meja belajar.

 _Masih jam satu. Terlalu sore untuk jam tidur ku._

Kuroko Tetsuya. Remaja berusia enam belas tahun. Memiliki riwayat Insomnia yang kronis. Dimana ia belum bisa tidur kalau belum pukul tiga pagi.

Malas untuk kembali berkutat dengan laptop. Toh juga, Kuroko baru mematikan benda itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Bisa cepat rusak nantinya kalu nyala-mati-nyala-mati.

Mendengus kesal, ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur di lantai bawah. Mungkin segelas susu Vanila hangat bisa mengundang rasa kantuk. Tapi tentu saja Kuroko ingat untuk selalu menutup pintu kulkasnya agar kejadian seperti di film kartun spongebob tidak terjadi—walaupun ia sendiri tahu itu mustahil.

Setelah menyeduh segelas susu, ia membawa gelas tersebut ke kamarnya.

Tidak, Kuroko tidak takut mitos seperti hantu. Lagipula ia sudah sering merasakan menjadi hantu dengan muncul tiba-tiba. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, karena itu adalah ruangan paling nyaman yang ada di rumahnya.

Pintu bercat putih itu di tutup. Gelas yang berisi liquid putih penuh di taruh di atas meja belajar. Ia kembali menduduki kursinya yang tadi. Ranjang yang empuk itu sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya.

Ada satu hal yang terus menghantui benak Kuroko.

Tentang mimpi yang ia lihat kala tumbang tempo hari itu.

Semuanya begitu nyata seolah bukan mimpi. Kuroko yakin ia merasakan radiasi panas dari api yang membakar manor itu. dirinya seolah memasuki dunia yang berbeda. Dunia parallel.

Bukan itu saja. Kuroko seperti merasakan _de javu_.

Tapi kapan?

Apa karena terlalu banyak membaca novel sekarang otaknya di penuhi oleh fantasi liar? Koroko tidak mengerti.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti,

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu di mimpinya itu bukanlah sosok yang asing baginya.

 **. . . . .**

"Nee, apa Kurokocchi sudah sehat ssu?" Tanya kise dengan senyuman tiga jari yang tepampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

Kuroko mengangguk lalu membuka lokernya dan berganti sepatu.

"Hontou? Kalau Kurokocchi masih sakit nanti tidak boleh ikut latihan loh!"

"Aku benar-benar sudah sehat kise-kun. Lagipula kalian semua kemarin terlalu berlebihan karena membawaku kerumah sakit. Padahal di uks saja kan bisa"

Kise menatap Kuroko khawatir. "Bukan begitu Kurokocchi. Apa Kurokocchi tidak ingat berapa lama Kurokocchi pingsan?" Kuroko menggeleng tidak tahu. " Kata Midorimacchi, orang yang pingsannya lebih dari sepuluh menit itu bisa gawat ssu!"

Kuroko mengernyitkan alisnya. "tapi bukankah kalian langsung memanggil ambulan ketika aku pingsan?"

"Eh.. itu… Akashicchi yang menyuruhnya" Kise menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama seklai tidak gatal.

 _Akashi-kun?_

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi Kurokocchi. Aku senang kau sudah sembuh sekarang. nanti sore kita bermain _three on three_ yaa. _Jaa, mata nee"_ Kise langsung melenggang menuju kelasnya sendiri. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih kebingungan akan perkataan kise sebelumnya.

Ia bingung akan sikap kekasihnya yang berlebihan itu. Akashi kan jenius. Sekali lihat bisa langsung paham akan kondisi sekitarnya. Tapi mengapa harus repot-repot memanggil ambulan ketika Kuroko pingsan? Panikkah?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Kuroko meninggalkan tempat loker sepatunya. Berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan santai. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ada orang yang selalu mengawasi gerak geriknya dengan lekat.

 **. . . . .**

Midorima melemparkan map merah ke meja Akashi.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Akashi dingin

"Berkas yang harus kau baca dan setujui. Kau sudah membolos pada rapat tempo hari nanodayo" jawabnya sambil membenarkan posisi bingkai kacamatanya.

Akashi meraih map tersebut lalu membacanya sekilas. "Workshop serta peluncuran buku fiksi? Di sekolah kita?" Alisnya mengkerut tidak mengerti.

"Kepala sekolah mengundang salah satu penulis novel yang namanya sedang naik daun. Kata kepala sekolah, penulis tersebut ingin membagi materi tentang penulisan yang baik serta mempromosikan buku barunya nanodayo"

Akashi mendengus. "Trik bisnis yang mainstream"

"Tidak apa kan? Lagipula kedua pihak saling mengntungkan"

Akashi diam sejenak untuk menimbang-nimbang. "Hmm… baiklah" Midorima menghembuskan napas lega. "Tapi sebelum itu, siapa nama penulisnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa nama aslinya nanodayo. Tapi kalau tidak salah, nama penanya adalah shadow"

 _Shadow? Siapa dia?_

 **. . . . .**

Akashi mengantarkan Kuroko pulang sampai kerumahnya. Dalam perjalanan, Kuroko cenderung lebih banyak cerita mengenai segala hal yang terjadi hari ini. Sedangkan Akashi hanya menyimak dengan seksama.

Mereka kemudian berhenti di salah satu toko buku langganan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tahu penulis yang bernama shadow?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Kuroko memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke kekasihnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Akashi-kun pernah baca buku yang di tulis shadow?"

"Tidak. Aku belum pernah membaca bukunya" Binar di mata Kuroko hilang digantikan dengan tatapan kecewa. Merasa gemas, Akashi mengelus lembut pucuk kepala si _baby blue_. "Aku hanya bertanya. Apa kau tahu penulis yang bernama shadow? Kau kan juga penulis, Tetsuya"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama asli shadow. Dia penulis tertutup, sama sepertiku yang memakai nama samaran. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu tentangnya. Bukunya selalu berceritakan tentang romansa gelap. Banyak yang bilang, ia William Shakespeare masa kini" Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

 _Penulis tertutup? Lalu mengapa ia malah mau mengadakan workshop di Teiko?_ Batin Akashi penasaran

"Kenapa ia dijuluki William Shakespeare masa kini?" tanyanya berusaha mengorek informasi.

"Karena novelnya selalu berakhir tragis. Yaa, si Heroinenya mati menegak racun di hadapan kekasihnya lah atau tentang pembalasan dendam si tokoh utama. Pokoknya, shadow selalu membuat cerita romansa gelap" tutur Kuroko.

 _Tunggu, kebetulan kah ini?_

"Apa kau punya bukunya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko langsung tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. Ia kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Punya. Akashi-kun mau minjam?" tanyanya semangat.

 **. . . . .**

"Kebetulan itu tidak ada,"

Lagi, keduanya terdampar di ruang hampa. Saling memunggungi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Seijurou yang masih mengenakan pakaian Ksatrianya lengkap dengan sebilah pedang yang bertengger setia di pinggangnya, menikmati sepoian angin fana.

"Semuanya sudah di atur takdir"

Akashi kembali memeluk kedua lututnya. "Lalu… "

Seijurou mendongak ke atas yang menyajikan bintang-bintang semu.

"Apakah keberadaannya juga sudah di atur?" Akashi melepaskan pelukkannya tersebut membiarkan kedua kakinya di selonjorkan. "Keberadaan orang yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yoo~**

 **Ha-Chan sudah apdet loh :"v**

 **mind to RnR minna?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Irony**

 **Chap 3**

 **Kuroko no basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Irony (c) Hanyo4**

 **WARN : Sho-Ai, Alur kecepetan, Typo, OOC untuk kebutuhan cerita**

 **Pairing : AkaxKuro Slight!MayuxKuro**

 **[a/n : Untuk Akashi Masa lalu (Ksatria Emperor) di panggil Seijurou. Sedangkan Akashi Seijurou di masa ini di panggil Akashi]**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I've Already Warn you.**

 **So, enjoy!**

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Itulah nama yang didapatkan mata-mata suruhan Akashi setelah ia mencari tahu siapa sosok shadow sebenarnya. Entah mengapa, nama tersebut sangat mirip dengan nama kerabat Kuroko Tetsuna di masa lalu.

Akashi berusaha menggali informasi lebih dalam. Namun tidak ada yang aneh dengan catatan kehidupan pemuda itu.

Mayuzumi Chihiro normal selayaknya mahasiswa tingkat satu pada umumnya. Tidak ada yang aneh pada riwayat hidupnya. Apakah Akashi terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapinya?

 _Kebetulan itu pasti ada_

Itulah kesimpulan yang ia dapatan.

Tak mau berburuk sangka, tapi ia juga tak boleh menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya. Kuroko harus tetap berada dalam pengawasannya. Agar kejadian _itu_ tak terulang kembali

 **. . . . .**

Kuroko meneliti judul-judul novel keluaran terbaru di toko buku. Sekaligus ia melihat reaksi pembaca akan novelnya yang terbit hari ini. Binar kesenangan tak pernah lepas dari wajah yang sebelas dua belas dengan pantat Teflon itu.

Seorang pria berhoodie hitam menghampiri rak yang berada di dekatnya. Pria tersebut mengambil novel buatan Kuroko yang di taruh di rak paling atas. Ia membalik buku tersebut untuk membaca sinopsisnya.

"Cerita tentang persahabatan?" alisnya menukik bingung.

Kuroko diam-diam memasang tampang waspada. Takut sang calon pembaca tak puas dengan karya buatannya.

Rasa penasaran yang memenuhi pikirannya, mengambi alih seluruh kendali tubuh.

"Hmm, apa buku ini kurang bagus?" Tanya Kuroko hati-hati

Pria tersebut memutar kepalanya hingga memandang wajah Kuroko.

Kelabu bertemu biru langit.

"Ah, tidak. Aku belum membacanya jadi aku tidak bisa menilai apa buku ini bagus atau tidak. Tapi kurasa penulisnya masih terlalu polos" ucapnya santai.

Kuroko memiringkan wajahnya bingung. "Polos?"

"Bagaimana menyebutnya yaa, hmm.. kurasa dia terlalu memandang dunia hanya dari sudut pandang. Sebagai penulis juga, aku rasa ini adalah novel untuk remaja usia tiga belas sampai lima belas tahun. Bukan untuk usia enam belasan" Jelasnya.

Kuroko hanya bergumam mengerti. Sesekali menerima saran dari pembaca mungkin akan menambah pengetahuannya di dunia sastra skaligus memperbaiki penulisannya yang mungkin masih amatir.

Tapi, tunggu. Dia bilang orang ini penulis juga?

"Anoo, kalau kau penulis… siapa namamu?"

Pria tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman lembut. Tangan kanannya yang bebas terulur. Kuroko kemudian menyambut tangan tersebut. "Perkenalkan phantom blue, aku adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro. Mungkin orang lebih mengenalku dengan sebutan… shadow"

Iris biru langit Kuroko membulat sempurna. Bukan karena orang ini tahu identitas dirinya. Tetapi karena sosok di hadapannya, adalah idolanya. Penulis novel favoritnya.

 **. . . . .**

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengenalku, Shadow-san" ucap Kuroko antusias.

Mayuzumi hanya mengangkat cangkir tehnya lalu menyeruput sedikit likuid coklat bening tersebut. Kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja. "Kitakan sama-sama menerbitkan buku di penerbitan yang sama. Aku sempat melihat data dirimu saat kau berkonsultasi dengan Imayoshi-san—editormu yang kebetulan juga mantan editorku dulu"

"Waah.. benarkah itu? dunia ini terasa sempit sekali" Kuroko makin antusias. Tak menyangka bahwa selama ini, sang sosok idola berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Mayuzumi menatap pemuda di hadapannya lekat. "Ya, memang"

"Anoo… Shadow-san, sebagai penulis yang sudah mencetak beberapa buku _best seller_ bolehkah aku meminta beberapa tips darimu?"

"Chihiro saja. Rasanya aneh kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama penaku"

"Baiklah, Mayuzumi-kun" Koreksi Kuroko.

"Hmm, terserah kau saja lah" ucapnya mengalah, malas berdebat.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, apakah kau mau berbagi tips dengan kouhai mu ini, Mayuzumi-senpai?" tanyanya jahil.

 **. . . . .**

Peluh membanjiri keningnya. Kedua matanya tertutup menyembunyikan manik biru langit yang mempesona itu. Napasnya tak beraturan, detak jantungnya berdetak seolah Ia sedang berlomba marathon.

Di dalam mimpinya, terlihat di sekililingnya arena peperangan di mana kedua kubu saling membantai habis kubu lainnya. Namun, hanya ada satu sosok yang menjadi fokus utamanya. Sosok bermahkota crimson yang sedang bermandikan darah. Tatapan matanya dingin seolah ia adalah monster pemusnah.

"A… Aka…shi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko tak percaya.

Ia hendak berlari menghampiri sosok yang sangat tak asing itu, namun sebuah anak panah terbang lalu menancap di punggung gagah pemuda crimson tersebut.

"ARGHHHH!" Teriaknya kesakitan.

Manik biru langit kuroko membulat tak percaya kemudian meneteskan air mata. Dirinya masih terpaku atas kejadian tersebut.

Sang pemuda jatuh berlutut. Pedang yang tadinya di genggam erat oleh tangan kanannya jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi.

Kubu musuh yang melihat kesempatan tersebut, segera menghampiri pemuda scarlet itu dari belakang. Kedua tanganya menggengam pedang. Ingin menancapkan pedang tersebut ke tubuh orang yang sudah membantai hampir seluruh kawannya itu.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang… Ksatria emperor" ucapnya dingin.

Namun kemudian, Kuroko hanya melihat kegelapan. Kedua matanya ditutupi oleh sebuah tangan yang lembut. Tubuhnya meremang ketakutan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan salah satu anggota badannya.

"Jangan takut," ucap orang itu lembut namun belum bisa menenangkan Kuroko. "Ini hanya mimpi" lanjutnya. Kuroko mengehembuskan napas berat. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya untuk sekedar memastikan.

Di balik Kuroko, orang itu tersenyum. "Dirimu yang lain. Yang seharusnya sudah tiada"

Perlahan, kedua tangan itu terlepas. Manik biru langit Kuroko mengerjap tersilaukan oleh cahaya yang ada di sekelilingnya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi taman bunga yang indah. Kuroko memutar tubuhnya, menatap sosok serupa dirinya yang memiliki rambut sebahu.

Dirinya yang lain, adalah seorang wanita. Namun ia sama sekali tidak terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kuroko sekali lagi.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum, menatap kedua bola mota Kuroko yang teduh. "Kuroko Tetsuna. Dirimu di masa lalu"

Wajah Kuroko tetap datar. Iris baby bluenya perlahan kosong. "Bukan," gumamnya lirih.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Tanya sosok itu.

"Kau… bukan _dia_ " ucap Kuroko tegas.

 _KRINGGG!_

Alarm pagi membangunkan dirinya. Kuroko bangkit dari ranjang masih dengan keadaan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Paru-parunya berlomba memasok oksigen untuk tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya menggengam erat pucuk kepalanya, menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Apa itu tadi?"

Setelah merasa tenang, Kuroko berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Kemudian menatap keluar jendela yang berada tepat di depan meja tersebut.

"Mimpi apa itu? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?"

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, ada seseorang di luar sana yang sejak malam mengamati dirinya, berdecak kesal.

 **. . . . .**

Pagi itu, seluruh anggota osis sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan acara workshop yang akan diadakan siang ini. Seluruh jam pelajaran dikosongkan sementara untuk acara tersebut. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan SMA Teiko untuk mengadakan workshop umum seperti ini, minimal sekali dalam satu semester.

Sebagai wakil ketua osis, Midorima Shintaro tidak kalah sibuk dari yang lainnya. Ia berkali-kali bolak balik ruangan osis-aula untuk memeriksa keadaan serta memantau persiapan.

Sedangkan Akashi masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di ruang osis. Manik heterokomnya memilah dokumen yang harus di bubuhi tanda setuju. Namun pikirannya melayang jauh ke sosok kelabu yang akan menjadi pembicara di acara itu.

Menurut penuturan Seijurou, Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah rival abadi—musuh lebih tepatnya. Mayuzumi adalah sosok yang paling dekat dengan Kuroko Tetsuna selain dirinya. Awalnya, tak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka bertiga. Namun lama-kelamaan, Seijurou merasakan aura permusuhan dari kerabat Keluarga Kuroko tersebut.

" _Ada yang aneh,"_ ucap Seijurou ketika dalam mimpi. " _Akubisa merasakannya dalam sekali lihat. Seolah ia ingin menerkamku saat itu juga. Seandainya ia bukan sosok yang dekat dengan Tetsuna, akan ku pastikan kepalanya lepas dari tubuhnya saat itu juga"_

Akashi jelas merasakan persamaan dari mereka berdua—dirinya dan Seijurou. Mereka sama-sama memiliki bakat menjadi psikopat.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan fokus Akashi.

"Masuk" ucapnya singkat.

Seorang wanita yang merupakan sekretaris osis masuk lalu mendekati meja Akashi. "Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah datang"

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

Tak lama seorang pemuda masuk. Ia berjalan mendekati Akashi kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Kening Akashi mengkerut bingung namun tetap membalas uluran sang pemuda demi tata karma.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro" ucap pemuda tersebut.

Seperti merasakan sebuah _de javu_ , Akashi memandang pemuda kelabu di hadapannya lekat. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum. Ah tidak, ia menyeringai. "Belum mungkin—" – _Aku belum mengenal dirimu yang hidup di masa ini, Akashi Seijurou._

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, _Sou ka"_

Tak ada yang luput dari perhatian Akashi. Termasuk seringaian tersirat yang di tunjukkan oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro.

 _Aku tidak mengenalmu. Juga tidak tahu masa lalu kalian bertiga seperti apa. Tapi seandainya kau adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro yang_ itu _, akan ku pastikan kau tak menyentuh Kuroko._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yosh minna,**

 **apdetnya cepet karena wordnya dikit x(**

 **yak, Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Irony**

 **Chap 4**

 **Kuroko no basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Irony (c) Hanyo4**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

 **AkaxKuro Slight!MayuxKuro**

 **WARN : ShoAi, OOC untuk kebutuhan cerita dan Typo yang bertebaran**

 **[a/n : Untuk Akashi Masa lalu (Ksatria Emperor) di panggil Seijurou. Sedangkan Akashi Seijurou di masa ini di panggil Akashi]**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I've Already Warn you.**

 **So, enjoy!**

* * *

Suara aliran air mengisi keheningan. Di atas batu besar, duduk seorang gadis bermahkota baby blue sembari merendam kakinya sebatas mata kaki. Kedua tangannya tertumpu di batu tersebut. Senandungan lembut keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Tetsuna-sama" sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengintrupsi.

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya menatap pemuda yang berdiri di pinggir sungai. "Ah, Mayuzumi-san. Apa apa?" tanyanya lembut sambil menyisir beberapa helai rambutnya yang sempat berantakkan setelah terkena hembusan angin.

Pemuda yang di panggil Mayuzumi itupun berlutut, tubuhnya di bungkukkan sebagai tanda penghormatan yang patuh. "Anda harus pulang _hime-sama_ sebelum terlalu larut" ucapnya.

Kuroko Tetsuna—gadis itu tertawa geli melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. "Tidak usah formal seperti itu, Mayuzumi-san. Aku bukan ratumu. Lagipula sejak kapan Mayuzumi-san menambahkan suffiks sama? Rasanya aneh sekali"

Wajah Mayuzumi merona. Malu rasanya disindir oleh majikan yang sekalligus teman masa kecil dirinya.

Tetsuna langsung turun dari batu besar itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati di atas pijakkan batu-batu kecil yang sedikit licin karena berlumut. Setelah sampai di permukaan tanah, ia berjongkok menghadap Mayuzumi yang masih setia mempertahankan posisinya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Mayuzumi- _kun_ " tangan kanannya terulur. Mayuzumi langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut di wajah yang biasanya selalu datar itu.

 **. . . . .**

Ia kembali bangun di tengah malam.

 _Mimpi itu lagi_. Batinnya frustasi.

Tak mau kembali memejamkan mata, dirinya lebih memilih untuk bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kursi yang berada tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa?" suaranya parau menahan kesedihan yang menumpuk dalam hati. Dadanya sesak tertimpa beban hidup yang berat.

Kedua telapak tangannya diangkat, kemudian di pandangi dengan tatapan nanar. "Bahkan tangan ini tak bisa melindungi punggung rapuhnya"

" _Kau tahu, sejak awal kau tidak bisa memilikinya_ " sebuah suara muncul di kepalanya.

"BERISIK! AKU SUDAH TAHU HAL ITU!" teriaknya.

" _Dasar bodoh. Kau mencintai manusia lemah seperti dirinya? Jangan bercanda Mayuzumi Chihiro_ " Ejek suara tersebut.

"Kau, berhenti berbicara kalau tidak tahu apa-apa" ucapnya sinis

" _Menghapuskan keberadaan seseorang seharusnya mudah bagi orang sepertimu. Tapi apa? Kau bahkan mengulangi hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya_ "

Mayuzumi menggenggam erta kedua telapak tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia geram. Sangat geram. "Heh, dasar bodoh" jeda sejenak, ia menghembuskan napas berat mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. "Akashi Seijurou maksudmu? Kurasa apa yang Kuroko-sama ucapkan saat itu memang benar adanya" ia menyeringai.

"Kalau setan merah keparat itu, adalah penyihir penyembah iblis"

 **. . . . .**

Kuroko Tetsuya, menyerupu vanilla milkshakenya yang tinggal sepertiga gelas hingga habis. Musim panas memang lebih menyenangkan jika dirinya bisa puas meminum liquid putih manis tersebut.

Layar monitor smartphone yang masih menyala, memunculkan sebuah notifikasi yang menandakan adanya email baru.

 _Hallo Phanto blue, aku Mayuzumi Chihiro. Hari ini aku akan datang ke sekolahmu untuk menjadi pembicara pada seminar hari ini._

Senyuman terukir di wajah pemuda imut tersebut.

Wow, sebuah kejutan untuknya hari ini. Apa benar kalau aqurius sedang berada di posisi teratas?—Jangan Tanya siapa yang memberitahu hal tersebut kepada saat ini, ia tak harus berpikir dua kali untuk percaya pada ramalan harian _oha asa_?

Ia mempercepat laju langkahnya menuju aula serbaguna. Seminar akan dilaksanakan tepat pukul sembilan pagi, dan sekarang jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan kurang. Kuroko harus duduk di kursi paling depan!

Memang sudah menjadi kalender tahunan yang rutin untuk menyelenggarakan sebuah seminar di sekolah itu. Akan tetapi terkadang, para murid tidak tahu seminar tentang apa yang akan dilaksanakan saat itu. Yang pasti berhubungan dengan dunia pendidikan—untuk mengasah bakat ataupun sekedar memberi motivasi belaka. Tak jarang beberapa murid ada yang malas dan memilih untuk membolos.

Walaupun Kuroko bukan termasuk dalam kelompok tersebut, tapi tak jarang ia merasa jenuh dengan topik yang dibicarakan dan memilih untuk membaca novelnya. Tapi lain dengan hari ini. Seminar kali ini benar-benar sesuai dengan hobinya—bakatnya juga. Belum lagi, pembicaranya adalah idolanya yang baru ia ketahui identitasnya akhir-akhir ini.

Tak mau membuang kesempatan yang kemungkinan tak datang dua kali, Kuroko berjalan memasuki Aula yang sudah ada beberapa orang didalamnya. Para anggota osis sepertinya sudah selesai mendekor ruangan tersebut dan sedang rapat sejenak sebelum acara di mulai.

Kuroko memilih untuk duduk di bangku nomor dua tepat dari depan—mengingat bangku paling depan biasanya akan diisi oleh para guru—tepat di depan panggung.

 _Hah, masih lama_. Keluhnya tidak sabaran.

Bingung karena tak melakukan apa-apa, Kuroko memilih untuk membuka aplikasi internetnya, mengecek website pribadinya yang berhubungan dengan novel terbarunya.

 _Phantom blue_ , nama penanya memiliki akun sendiri untuk menampung saran serta kritikan pembaca.

 _Ceritanya sangat bagus Phantom-san! Apakah buku ini ada lanjutannya?_

Kuroko tersenyum geli membaca salah satu pujian yang dilontarkan pembacanya. "Tidak, lagipula Imayoshi-san pasti akan sangat keberatan untuk hal tersebut" gumamnya kecil.

"Tapi aku juga menunggu bukumu selanjutnya, _Phantom-san_ " Bisik Mayuzumi tepat di telinga Kuroko. Membuat pemuda baby blue itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-san? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanyanya setelah memutar tubuh memandang pemuda yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Ah, ternyata Phantom-san itu seorang yang pelupa" ucapnya jahil.

Wajah Kuroko memerah. "Bukan itu maksudku, sejak kapan kau ada disana?"

"Sejak kau masuk aku sudah mengikutimu"

Kening Kuroko mengkerut bingung, "Benarkah?"

"Iya"

Oh, ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis!

Mayuzumi menggeser bangku yang berada tepat di samping Kuroko lalu duduk di bangku tersebut. "Tak ku sangka kau murid di tempat ini"

Kuroko kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Mayuzumi."Justru seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu, Mayuzumi-kun. Tak ku sangka kau akan memilih sekolah ku untuk menjadi panggug perdana pengungkapan jati diri shadow yang sebenarnya"

Mayuzumi mengendus geli. "Yaa, ini semua karena pembaca yang penasaran dengan sosok diriku sebenarnya" ucapnya santai.

"Tapi kenapa harus di Teiko?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran

"Karena kepala sekolahmu adalah salah satu fansku"

Manik aqua Kuroko melebar kemudian ia ber-o ria. Siapa sangka orang tua yang memiliki wibawa besar itu penyuka novel _Dark Romace_?

"Kurasa aku juga akan menunggu Phantom blue mengungkapkan jati dirinya"

"Pembacaku masih sedikit Mayuzumi-kun. Lagipula, belum ada pebaca yang penasaran siapa aku sebenarnya. Mereka hanya penasaran dengan cerita yang aku tulis"

Mayuzumi menatap lekat Kuroko. "Tapi aku penasaran"

"Dengan?"

Mayuzumi tersenyum lembut menanggapi kepolosan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku penasaran dengan—"

"Tetsuya!" Teriak Akashi dari pintu masuk. Membuat beberapa murid yang ada di ruangan itu juga menoleh kearahnya. Akashi berjalan cepat menuju tempat Kuroko Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi Chihiro berada.

Ia menarik tangan Kuroko posesif, membuat pemuda itu condong ke arahnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya dengan nada marah.

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya menatap iris dwiwarna yang menyipit kesal.

"Sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu kenalanku, Akashi-kun. Oh iya, ini adalah—" Kuroko hendak untuk mengenalkan Mayuzumi ke Akashi, namun pemuda iu terlanjur menggengam erat pergelangan tangannya dan menarik Kuroko keluar dari Aula tersebut.

"Lepaskan Akashi-kun! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Kuroko kesal akan sikap aneh kekasihnya.

Akashi melepaskan genggamannya lalu memeluk erat tubuh pemuda biru itu.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Diamlah Tetsuya"

"Kau kenapa?" Kuroko makin khawatir dengan gelagat Akashi. Ia membalas pelukkan kekasihnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Akashi yang siapa tahu sedang terbebani oleh masalah yang ada.

"Jangan pergi dariku, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi lirih.

Kuroko mengusap lembut pucuk kepala kekasihnya. "Tidak akan Akashi-kun. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana"

"Jangan benci aku, Tetsuya"

"Aku tidak akan membenci Akashi-kun"

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap lekat iris biru langit yang hangat.

"Kau kenapa? Ceritalah, Akashi-kun. Mungkin aku bisa membantu"

Akashi menggeleng lemah. Mengecup lembut kening Kuroko, membuat wajah pemuda itu merona padam.

"Kau kenapa sih, Akashi-kun?" Tanya kesal sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

Pemuda merah itu tersenyum melihat kekasihnya salah tingkah. Membuat pikirannya kembali jernih. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang lain selain aku, Tetsuya" perintahnya absolut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kuroko memiringkan wajahnya bingung.

"Karena aku akan cemburu" Dan wajah Kuroko makin berwarna merah padam.

Dibalik pohon, pemuda itu menatap sinis pasangan mesra di hadapannya. "Sialan kau!" umpatnya kesal. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Tetsuna lagi, Akashi" ucapnya kemudian bergegas pergi sebelum pemuda merah itu menyadari keberadaanya.

 **. . . . .**

"Dadu sudah di lempar" Seijurou menatap lekat sosok Akashi yang berdiri tepat satu langkah dihadapannya.

Akashi menyeringai, "Permainan sudah dimulai" ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit yang berubah menjadi kelabu.

"Kalau para pemainnya sudah lengkap"

 **. . . . .**

Di lain tempat, Mayuzumi duduk di hadapan meja yang diatasnya terbuka sebuah buku bertuliskan mantra-mantra aneh.

Pemuda kelabu itu menghembuskan napas berat. "Selamatkan sang ratu" ucapnya tegas

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Selamat datang di pojok curhatan Author!**

 **Sebenernya Ha-Chan baru pertama kali bikin yang genrenya fantasi tap yaa... gini deh hasilnya, ancur total x( wkwkwkk**

 **so minna,**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Irony**

 **Chap 5**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Irony (c) Hanyo4**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

 **AkaxKuroxMayu**

 **WARN : Typo(s), OOC untuk kebutuhan cerita, Sho-Ai, Alur yang terlalu cepat**

 **[a/n : Untuk Akashi di masa lalu (Ksatria Emperor) di panggil Seijurou. Sedangkan Akashi Seijurou di masa ini di panggil Akashi]**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I've Already Warn You.**

 **So, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Ksatria Emperor" pemuda bersurai kelabu itu menatap sinis sosok yan berdiri di hadapannya. Walaupun tempat itu minim akan penerangan, Mayuzumi yakin lawannya akan menatap dirinya bak predator kelaparan yang mendapatkan mangsanya.

Sang _Ksatria Emperor_ —sebutan Mayuzumi untuk Akashi, berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Ku kira kau sudah lama mati. Membusuk di dasar neraka, sang penyihir kelabu" sosok itu kian mendekat hingga berhenti di bawah cahaya lampu. Menampilkan sepasang heterokom yang berkilat tajam.

" _Sasuga_ , Ksatria Emperor. Ku ucapkan selamat karena dirimu berhasil bereinkarnasi kembali" ucap Mayuzumi sarkas.

Tak terpancing akan ejekkan, Akashi diam di tempat—walaupun darahnya sudah mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Oh, demi tuhan! Bagaimana bisa musuh dirinya di masa lalu mucul tiba-tiba seperti ini?! Dirinya belum mempersiapkan apapun—hanya cerita walas tentang dirinya di masa lalu dari Seijurou yang menjadi bekalnya. Lagipula ia belum tahu seperti apa sosok Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan? Merebut Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi.

Mayuzumi mengenduskan napasnya. Akashi sadar bahwa pemuda tersebut sedang menyembunyikan gelak tawa. "Lucu sekali. Merebut Tetsuna dari mu? Sejak kapan ia menjadi milikmu?"

Manik Akashi memincing tidak terima. "Manusia setengah iblis sepertimu, tak pantas untuk menyetuh Tetsuya. Dan apa yang kau katakan tadi? Tetsuna? Kalau ingatanmu masih jernih, seharusnya kau tahu gadis itu sudah lama _mati_ , tuan penyihir"

Angin berhembus kencang diantara keduanya. Lampu tempat itu berkedip sehingga menampilkan kesan seram. Tak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Hanya tatapan yang kian lama kian tajam seolah keduanya mengibarkan bendera peperangan secara tersirat.

"Kau salah tuan muda" Mayuzumi adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak mata. Ia berjalan mendekati Akashi lalu berhenti sejenak tepat di samping pemuda merah itu. "Tetsuna belum _mati_. Jika ingatannya kembali, ku rasa lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Hal yang sama tidak akan terjadi untuk dua kali, Akashi Seijurou"

Mayuzumi tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya melewati Akashi.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk dirimu yang lain, Akashi seijurou" tambahnya lagi ketika dirinya makin menjauh dari Akashi.

Untuk beberapa saat, Akashi mencerna apa yang dikatakan lawannya barusan. Hanyut dalam pikirannya membuatnya diam membeku bagai patung.

 _"Jangan lengah dulu. Kau belum tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi"_

 _"Memang, apa yang akan terjadi?"_

 _"Mungkin… ingatannya sebagai Tetsuna akan kembali?"_

Akashi masih ingat jelas percakapannya dengan Seijurou waktu itu. Ingat dengan sangat jelas sampai-sampai terasa seperti kaset film yang terus-terusan berputar mengulangi adegan yang sama.

 _"Ingatannya sebagai Tetsuna akan kembali"_

 _"Ingatan Tetsuna"_

 _"Tetsuna"_

" ** _Jika ingatannya kembali, ku rasa lebih baik kau menyerah saja"_**

Tak mau membuang waktu, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga seolah hampir kehabisan waktu.

Ia harus pulang ke rumahnya! Lalu tidur dan bertemu dengan sosok dirinya dari masa lalu!

Ya, Akashi hanya bisa menemui Seijurou ketika jiwa dan raganya terpisah.

Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya. Seperti; _Apa yang akan terjadi apabila Tetsuya memiliki ingatan dari dirinya di masa lalu_ Atau _Apa hubungan diantara dirinya—dimasa lalu, dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Kuroko Tetsuna._

Seijurou tak pernah menceritakan kisahnya secara mendeteil. Yang Akashi tahu, hanyalah keluarga Kuroko yang di adu domba untuk menghabisi keluarga Akashi. Dan cinta segitiga yang terjadi diantara ketiganya.

Yang ia pahami dari keseluruhan ini, hanyalah satu. Melindungi Kuroko Tetsuya, apa pun yang terjadi.

Namun melindunginya dari apa? Sosok Mayuzumi Chihiro kah? Atau dari ingatannya di masa lalu? Sungguh, Akashi sama sekali tidak mengerti! Masih banyak _puzzle_ yang belum ia temukan.

Kalau boleh jujur pada awalnya, mencintai seorang Kuroko hanyalah kewajiban baginya. Namun lambat laun rasa itu tumbuh kian membesar. Ia melindungi Kuroko bukan karena Seijurou yang memerintahkannya. Akan tetapi itu murni keinginan dari hatinya sendiri.

Mencintai Kuroko yang mengubah kehidupannya menjadi lebih berwarna. Membukakan matanya akan dunia luas yang belum terjamah. Membuatnya lenih menikmati hidup.

Tapi apa ini?

Ingatan Kuroko akan masa lalunya membuat Akashi takut untuk kehilangan pemuda itu.

Memangnya apa yang terjadi dulu?

Mengapa takdir begitu kejam kepadanya dan Kuroko?

Akashi yakin, Seijurou bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya itu. namun ketika ia sampai di dunia dalam bunga tidurnya itu, sosok Seijurou tidak ada.

 **. . . . .**

Lagi, Kuroko kembali ke dalam dunia itu. Dunia dimana ia melihat sisi lain dari Akashi seijurou, dan juga sosok yang serupa dengannya.

Ia ingat pernah bermimpi tentang _dunia_ ini sebelumnya. Namun ingatan itu hilang ketika ia terbangun. Kuroko tak mau memikirkannya terlalu jauh.

Baginya, ini hanyalah bunga tidurnya.

"Kau kembali lagi," sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Suara yang sangat ia kenali itu. "Apa kau memutuskan untuk mengetahui _dirimu_ lebih jauh lagi, Kuroko-kun?" sesosok wanita berdiri di hdapannya.

Wanita yang memiliki paras serupa dirinya, namun anggun di mata Kuroko.

"Bukan," Kuroko menggeleng. "Bukan itu"

Sebuah penolakkan membuat sosok tersebut tersentak kaget. "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Atau siapa dirimu yang _sesungguhnya_. Tapi aku tahu satu hal, kau bukan _aku._ Dan aku bukan _dia_ "

Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah si wanita. "Kau memang pandai, Kuroko-kun. Aku memang bukan _kau_ —itu sebuah kebenaran. Tapi kau adalah _dirinya_ , sosok ini. Kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Kuroko Tetsuna. Sebuah takdir yang tak bisa kau tolak"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan sosokku di masa lalu. Kuroko Tetsuna atau siapalah itu, apa salahnya jika aku hidup normal seperti kebanyakkan orang?"

"Tidak salah. Tapi mau tidak mau kau harus menghadapi kenyataan, Kuroko-kun. Mencintai Akashi Seijurou, adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jangan bermain api bila kau tak mau terbakar"

Iris aqua Kuroko melebar. "A-Akashi Seijurou? Akashi-kun? Apa yang kau maksud—"

Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sosok tersebut menghilang.

Kuroko membuka matanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut kesakitan.

"DIAM! DIAM! DIAM!" Teriaknya frustasi entah kepada siapa.

Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, pandangannya mengabur. Tangannya yang lain mencengkram seprai erat demi mengusir rasa sakit.

Namun setelah rasa sakit di kepalanya hilang, dadanya masih terasa sesak serta perih.

 **. . . . .**

Mayuzumi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sebuah buku tua tebal, ia tutup pelan.

Semua sudah berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

"Sang ratu sudah terbangun," ia melirik ke langit malam tanpa bintang di luar jendela. "Tinggal menyingkirkan pemuda merah sialan itu!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Selamat datang di pojok curhatan Author~**

 **Sebenernya saya pribadi mager buat ff yang wordnya banyak, jadi yaa... begini dah hasilnya *bow***

 **Terima kasih untuk Reviewer : QuEE lu-VIZ, poppy-san, dan FriendShit.**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk para silent reader yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini.**

 **So minna, mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
